


Rain

by gestaltrose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-21
Updated: 2011-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gestaltrose/pseuds/gestaltrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flat tire, rain, and sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for prompts and lj user cha asked for : _Sam/Dean caught in the rain with a flat tire_

It was pouring. Sam knew that Dean could hardly see the road because _he_ could hardly see the road.

There was a thump as they ran over something and a loud pop as the tread blew off the tire.

“Fuck!” Dean was already pulling over. If they could barely see the road, then they certainly couldn’t see the curb. Sam was a bit amazed they got off the road safely, pulling to a muddy stop in the weeds to the side of the road. Smelling the burnt rubber through the vents, Sam cracked his window, quickly rolling it back up when the rain started blowing in.

Dean shut the car off and sat looking out the window. Sam knew he was steeling himself to go out in the downpour.

“Wait,” Sam suggested quietly, the only other noise over the rain on the car.

Glancing at Sam, Dean turned back to stare outside. “’Suppose it wouldn’t hurt to wait for it to ease up,” Dean admitted.

Sam slid his hand around the back of Dean's neck. Rubbing it, Sam watched as Dean relaxed. "Mmm yeah," he murmured and Sam smiled. He let his other hand drop to Dean's lap. Dean's eyes opened and he looked over at Sam. "Sam?"

"Let me make you feel better," Sam said as his hand kneaded Dean's leg. The rain falling outside made it seem like they were the only two in the world. Dean slumped and pushed his hips up as Sam unbuckled the belt on his jeans and slid them down. Sam pulled Dean's cock out and leaned over to suck on it.

Dean spread his legs as wide as he could. Sam licked and sucked, running his hand along with his mouth up and down Dean's hard shaft. Sam hit his head on the steering wheel and Dean gave a small breathy laugh. Sitting up, Sam gave Dean an imploringly suggestive look.

"Backseat?" Dean asked and Sam grinned at him. They were shucking clothes and hitting one another with feet and elbows as they stripped in the car. Dean started to slither over the front seat when Sam stopped him. He was a little more than halfway and Sam had a grip on his hips. "Sam?" Dean asked and tried to squirm out of Sam's hands, his hard cock pressed against the leather of the bench seat.

"Let me," Sam said and spread Dean's ass cheeks apart. Dean lifted his head trying to turn back and see what Sam was doing. Warm air blew over his asshole and Sam could tell Dean figured out what was going on. "Fuck," Dean spoke as he let his head drop.

Sam licked at the small ring of muscle. Dean pushed back against his tongue as best he could as Sam licked into him. The seat was slick with pre-come as Dean pushed his hips against it. Grinning, Sam blew on Dean's hole and watched it clench and release. He bit Dean's right cheek and then let him go.

Dean took advantage of being let go and finished climbing over the seat. He turned around and flopped down with his legs stretched across the car. Dean’s hard on jutted out from his hips, curving up towards his belly. Dean ran his hand up and down his hard cock in teasing motions while he waited for Sam to join him, which Sam quickly did.

Settling in between Dean's legs was a rush that never got old. When their cocks brushed, they both moaned, almost in unison. Sam leaned in and kissed Dean, his tongue dancing with Dean's, just in time for a semi to pass by on the road, slashing water all over the side of the Impala and startling Sam. He glanced out the window, still unable to even make out the road from where they were sat; that was some storm.

Sam stopped thinking as Dean's hand slid around the back of his neck to pull him down for another kiss. He pushed against Dean again, cock sliding alongside his brother’s, both of their stomachs now slick with pre-come. Dean reached down and wrapped his hand around both of their cocks. Sam could feel his orgasm building as Dean jacked them off. Sam pushed into Dean's hand and across Dean's cock. It felt good – amazing – but it was the look on his face that sent Sam over the edge, his orgasm spurting out of his cock and across both their stomachs. Dean pumped Sam through his orgasm and soon was coming himself, hot and wet between them. Sam rested his face against Dean's neck while he tried to catch his breath.

"Geroff," Dean mumbled through Sam's hair and Sam pushed himself up to look at him. "Your elbow was digging into my side," Dean explained quietly and Sam moved so they could sit up. Dean grabbed a towel off the floor and cleaned himself up before tossing it to Sam.

“Damnit,” Sam muttered as the towel hit him in the face.

“Gotta think fast, Sammy,” Dean snickered and watched Sam before he grabbed his clothes out of the front seat.

Sam got his clothes and they had a shoving match while trying to get dressed, pants halfway on. Finally they finished and together they sat back in the seat, Dean once again looking outside.

Knowing this would be the last time they would be warm and dry for a while, Sam turned Dean’s face from the window and kissed him He kissed Dean long and slow, while his hand ran across Dean’s cheek, before he pulled back.

“I suppose. . .” Dean said.

“Yeah,” Sam agreed.

“You get the tire and I’ll get her jacked up,” Dean offered.

“All right,” Sam said as he opened the door and got out - he was drenched within moments. No matter how great the sex, there was still a tire to change.


End file.
